Coloured Roses
by Shervin
Summary: MayDrew fic. Contestshipping. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

-------Chapter 1--------

In a thick lush forest, a teenage girl was trying to find her way through the thicket. She had brown hair tied up in a red bandana. She wore an outfit matching her bandana. She held a brand new PokéNav. It was her birthday present. She had finally turned 15. She was headed for Johto. Johto was a glorious region with just-opened contest facilities. The girl was mad about contests. She had come close to winning the Hoenn and Kanto Grand Festivals. Her rival, Drew, who was a green-haired guy a year older, beat her.

As she was thinking about Johto, she tripped over a protruding tree root and fell hard. She had grazed her knee. "Ouch", she cried as she reached into her fanny pack. "I should be more careful, Ash and Brock aren't travelling with me anymore." As she took a plaster out and put it on her knee, she thought of all of the good times she had travelling around Hoenn and Kanto. She stood up and brushed herself off. Her PokéNav bleeped. This signalled that it was close to its destination: New Bark Town. The girl picked it up and started running towards the west. Five minutes later, she started running back from where she came. She had held the PokéNav upside down.

After running for several minutes, she stopped at a big sign. It read: New Bark Town, where new beginnings blow. Below it was some graffiti. It said: Ash waz here. The girl smiled. She started walking towards the town.

Tall buildings surrounded her as she walked into a busy town. She headed straight for the Pokémon Center. She needed to register into the Johto Contest Association. She handed her contest pass to the receptionist. The receptionist was an elderly woman. As she typed in the girl's details she finally realised whom the girl was. "Excuse me", she asked, " are you THE May? I'm a big fan of yours; you just make sure you win the Grand Festival for me." She handed the contest pass back to May. Behind her a voice said, "May, I'm surprised to see you here." May turned around quickly, there stood a tall, green-haired teen. May's heart melted. "Oh my god" she whispered, "he has become so fit…"

"Did you say something May?" Drew asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you had improved since the last Grande Festival." May answered. Then she blushed. She was never good at lying. "I've got to go Drew", May said quickly as she ran out of the Pokémon Center leaving Drew curious about her rushed exit. "Aww…young love" muttered the elderly receptionist under her breath.

Drew was stunned by the hurried exit. The May he knew would have argued a lot more. He strolled over to the counter where the elderly receptionist was sat behind. He handed his contest pass to her. As she typed in the details into her computer, she said, "You love her don't you" Drew blushed.

"No" he replied, but inside he knew he did.

"You should tell her", the receptionist advised, "After all anything can happen when you take a chance." She handed him back his pass. "Good luck with the contest tomorrow." She added as Drew started walking out of the building. "Thanks", he replied.

As he walked through the busy town centre, he thought of all that he had been through with May: Mirage Island, contests, Grand Festivals. He had lost the chance of being in the top 4 after being beaten by her. He had tried not to hold back but the moment she stepped on stage, her beauty entranced him. He held back a bit too much and lost the battle, but seeing her happy after the battle made his disappointment fade away.

The sun was setting over New Bark Town. May wearily trudged back to the Pokémon Center with a few bags. She had been shopping to take her mind off the afternoon's events. She was just walking towards the elevators. The elevator shutters open and the green-haired coordinator walked out. May quickly dived behind a potted plant. As Drew walked past, May tried to conceal herself as well as possible. Drew walked out of the Pokémon Center with Roselia following close behind. Nurse Joy, who was doing an evening patrol around the Center noticed May and asked," May I ask what are you doing behind that plant?"

"Oh, I was just umm… umm…. checking on the soil content." May answered nervously, " You look after your plants well Nurse Joy, umm...I'll be off to my room now…umm...well see ya!" May ran quickly towards the elevator. She stopped in front of it and pressed a red button sticking out of the wall. The elevator arrived quickly. May stepped in. The elevator doors closed. She pressed the button for floor 12. She watched as the elevator passed several floors. Then, the lights flickered and went out. The elevator shuddered and stopped. She started to panic. She pressed the intercom button frantically but the button did not light up. May was trapped.

-- ----------- ---------- --------- ------------

Well I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Note

-------Chapter 2------

May started to panic. She didn't know what to do. She tried not to panic but her attempts were unsuccessful. He heart was beating as fast as a running Arcanine. She took several deep breaths and tried to think what her friends would do in this situation.

A few minutes passed and May sat down in the elevator and tried to think of a plan.

A sleepy bulbasaur released itself from its pokéball. It noticed a little trap door in the ceiling of the elevator. It extended a vine from the back of its bulb and tapped May gently on her shoulder. "Huh...what's up bulbasaur?" May asked the little Pokémon. It pointed towards the trap door. "Oh! Well spotted bulbasaur." She exclaimed. "Use vine whip on it!" Bulbasaur's vines extended at a powerful speed. They stopped just in front of the trap door. Bulbasaur gently lifted up the little panel. May released her Beautifly. " Beautifly! Take the…elevator…shaft!" May said, as she released it. "Beautifly, fly up through the hole and go get help!" Beautifly answered with a cry. It flapped its shimmering wings. It reached the top of the elevator shaft: floor 12, used silver wind on the shutters and blew open the doors.

Beautifly glided slowly through the corridor. As she turned the corner, she collided into an expensive vase. The vase fell off its stand. Beautifly quickly shot out some silk from its mouth and she caught the vase just before it hit the ground. She returned it back to where it was standing minutes ago. She then remembered May was still in the elevator shaft so she glided on in search of help. She came across a door with the lights still on. Beautifly started tackling the door. The door finally opened as Beautifly charged towards the door. The door opened fully and Beautifly charged through it and fell on the bed inside and rolled, she hit the end of the bed. A concerned teen started walking towards her. Beautifly, dazed, tried to stand up. The teen had a familiar voice. Beautifly knew that the voice could be trusted. She used string shot on the guy's arm and started dragging the green-haired teen towards the elevator shaft.

A few minutes later

"May!" The guy shouted down the shaft. May looked up towards him.

"Joshua! "May gasped. She hasn't seen him for ages!

"I'll go get help" he replied, "I don't have any Pokémon that can help you!" Joshua ran off. "I'll be right back!"

A few more minutes later

Joshua returns with a very sleepy looking Drew and the Pokémon Center's cookie jar.

"I got help!" shouted Joshua, showering May with cookie crumbs.

"I'm in a crisis and you get cookies?!" May fumed.

"Uhh…I'm going back to bed!" Joshua shouted. Drew started to take charge of the situation. "Get your bulbasaur to lift you out of the lift with a vine whip!" Bulbasaur understood and didn't need prompting. She lifted her out with a strong vine. Drew released his Flygon. "Flygon! Fly down there and get May and her Bulbasaur." Flygon obeyed his command and soon the girl and her Pokémon were standing next to Drew. Both May and Drew called back their Pokémon and started walking down the corridor. When they reached May's room, the said their goodnights. May searched through her fanny pack for her room key. She couldn't find it anywhere. "Drew! She shouted. "I've left my room key in the elevator!" Drew turned around quickly.

"Well, it's too late to get it now. Why don't you bunk into my room for tonight?" May agreed.

Drew opened the door to his suite. They both walked in. Drew shut the door. "I'm really tired." He said. "I'm gonna sleep early tonight." He took off all his clothes except for his boxers. He then crawled into bed. May, stunned by Drew's body stared at him. He looked at her and May blushed. She turned away, but soon turned back and said, "If you take the bed, where do I sleep?"

Drew replied quickly, "On the floor, you should be lucky you're not sleeping in the corridor." May scowled and unrolled her sleeping bag. She was tired after the day's events so she fell asleep quickly.

Next morning

May yawned as she stretched out wide. She stood up and noticed that Drew had packed up and left. On his bed was a note. It read:

Dear May,

You snore like a Grumpig. It's the contest today. See you there.

Love,

Drew

Attached to the letter was a blue rose. May picked it up and put it into her fanny pack.

She walked out of the Pokémon Center and headed to the contest hall. May entered the contest with her Squirtle. She started her appeal with a water pulse. This created a wave of water. She then continued with a waterfall attack. She then gracefully commanded her squirtle to use an ice beam on the water pillar squirtle had made. Squirtle balanced on the frozen pillar and stuck a pose. The audience loved it, they seemed to cheer endlessly. The judges seemed to enjoy the performance as much as the audience. "Remarkable!" exclaimed one of the judges. May and Squirtle received 29.9 for their efforts. The rest of the appeals went smoothly. There was only one person that bested her score. The coordinator was: Drew. The match-up board muddled up the semi-finalists. The match-ups were:

Amy v Wred

May v Drew

As the announcer announced the match-ups, May's heart sank; she didn't want to face Drew so early. She started to pace the locker room, while the match between Amy and Wred started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3--- ---

On the main stage, Amy released a fierce-looking Makuhita that was slightly bigger than normal. Wred released an odd-looking Pokémon too. It was a Machop with an evil look. Its muscles were unhealthily overgrown. A bell rang as the two odd-looking Pokémon attacked each other with savage attacks. "Makuhita! Arm Thrust!" Amy screeched. The two Pokémon were attacking each other viciously, then all of a sudden, Makuhita turned to the audience, and jumped into the seats and started attacking the audience, Machop pivoted and faced the judges with a cold, evil stare. Vivian, the announcer, screamed and shouted, "These Pokémon are not normal, they're shadow Pokémon!" Wred suddenly ripped off his clothes revealing a pink leotard. "Uh-oh…I forgot to change from my ballet outfit!" Wred blushed and headed towards the locker rooms. Amy whipped off her coat, there was a uniform underneath with the logo: CR. Wred came sprinting back with his uniform on. Amy and Wred had matching uniforms. "We have no time for stupid mottos!" Wred started.

"They're a waste of time like Santa's Grotto!" Amy finished.

" We're Cipher Rockets and we hate mottos!" They both shouted. May looked up at the screen. Amy and Wred stood on the battle stage with an evil look on their face. They had the evil look on their face. They're eyes suddenly changed colour. They spoke with a robotic voice, "Hand over your Pokémon. Or else."

"Or else what?" said Drew in a cool voice. He flicked his hair from over his eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket had a yellow stripe on it. He held in his hand a pokéball. "Makuhita! Attack that insolent child!" screeched Amy. "Drew! Watch out!" May screamed as the hyperactive Makuhita charged. A quick flick of the wrist and Drew's Absol popped out of its pokéball. It appeared with a fierce cry. "Razor Wind lets go!" Drew commanded without any signs of panic. Absol roared as it attacked the Makuhita ferociously. The force of the attack blew Makuhita back. It crashed in a crumpled heap at the back of the stage. "Machop! Shadow Blitz!" Wred screamed. A purple aura appeared around Machop as it charged towards May. "May!" shouted Drew. May turned around to see the charging Pokémon. "I got this one covered Drew!" May replied confidently. May released a pumped-up looking Blaziken from its pokéball. "Blaze Kick, Blaziken! Show them what you're made of!" A ball of flames burst from Blaziken's foot. Blaziken raised its foot and delivered a powerful kick into Machop. It flew back at an incredible speed. It crashed into the evil trainers, sending them flying through a window in the ceiling. They disappeared into the sky with a twinkle. At that moment, Officer Jenny arrived on her police-bike. "What's going on here?" She demanded. Nurse Joy explained what had happened. "So, they introduced themselves as Cipher Rocket?" Officer Jenny asked Nurse Joy. "Yes, they did. What are your thoughts Officer?" Nurse Joy replied. " What I think is 'Cipher' from Orre has joined with 'Team Rocket' this is bad. I'll have to inform the Chief." She said in a serious tone, she then softened as she turned towards May and Drew. "Good work guys! We could use you on the force." They both blushed at the comment.

After a short break, everyone piled back into the contest hall. Everyone fell silent, as they wanted to hear what the announcer had to say. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I would like to apologise for any inconveniences caused this afternoon. I am sorry but we will have to continue our contest tomorrow. Instead of being a semi-final match, the match between May and Drew will be the final match. I'm sorry but tickets have to be re-bought for the final. I hope you all have a good evening and I hope to see you all tomorrow."

The sun was setting as May looked out over the port in New Bark Town. She thought about the day's events. Suddenly, there was a voice behind her; "It was a hectic day today, wasn't it May? She whirled around quickly and saw a tall green-haired boy wearing exactly the same clothes as he did in the afternoon. "Drew?" May asked, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm just taking an evening stroll. So May, are you ready for tomorrow?" Drew asked. "Ummmm…I think I'll be ok." May replied.

"I'm heading back to the Pokémon centre, May. I've booked a separate room for you." Nurse Joy will give you it. "See you later May," he said as he flicked his hair. "Catch." He said as he threw an orange rose. He walked off and left May wondering as to what the rose was for.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry encyclopika. I will try as hard as possible to make chapters longer.

-----Chapter 4-----

As the sun rose over New Bark Town, A few Hoothoot were retiring back to their nest. A Spinarak scuttled up a tree. In a room in the local Pokémon Center, a brunette teenage girl was sleeping. On the floor beside her bed lay a few snoozing Pokémon. There was a knock on the door and a soft voice said, "May, you need to wake up soon if you want to get to the finals in time!"

The girl groaned and said sleepily, "Five more minutes dad…" It wasn't long before she started snoring again.

Meanwhile, over at the contest hall, people were piling in through the doors trying to purchase tickets. A police motorbike was parked outside the hall. "Can everyone please line up in an orderly fashion." Officer Jenny told the crowd. "You, yes you with the big hair! Get back in line!" A man with a brown Afro trudged to the back of the line. Contests have become increasingly popular in Johto. Everyone would try as hard as possible to get their hands on tickets. The main entrance of the contest hall was in a state of chaos.

Back at the Pokémon centre, May was still snoozing. Skitty let itself out of its pokéball. Skitty realised that her trainer was late for an important match. It then noticed that her trainer was still asleep and snoring as loud as a snorlax so it used doubleslap on May. May woke abruptly screaming Drew's name. May realised that her Skitty was staring at her, wondering what on earth had just happened. May blushed and said, "I'm sorry Skitty, I didn't mean to scare you." Skitty replied with a faint purr. "Oh no! I'm late for the contest!" May shrieked. She quickly changed into her usual outfit and rushed out of the room. A few seconds, she returned, "Almost forgot these" she said to herself as she picked up her pokéballs. She ran down the winding stairs. She avoided taking elevators now, because of what happened a few days ago. She borrowed a pokécenter bike and headed for the contest hall.

A puffed-out and panting May reached the contest hall. She propped the bike up against the wall and rushed into the hall. She quickly dumped her stuff in a locker in the changing rooms. She ran towards the main hall. As she was running she collided with a door. As she regained her balance, she noticed a sign on the door that said, "PULL", as she was running, she tried pushing the doors at high speed. May pulled open the glass doors and the main hall opened up in front of her, there was an eager screaming crowd, the judges were waiting for her. Drew was stood in the centre of the stage. The announcer, Katherine was stood beside him. "Due to his opponent not being here, I declare Drew…. Oh, hi May! Pleased to see you, the match will continue! Both trainers please take to the stage." Both trainers ran up the steps on either side of the stage. They both had a pokéball in hand, waiting for the judges to be ready. "Drew, May, begin when you're ready!" shouted the head judge.

"Oh, I'm ready, ready to cream you May!" shouted Drew as he threw his pokéball high in to the air. A butterfree appeared on stage with a shimmering powder scattering over the stage. On the other side of the stage, a brown furry fox-like Pokémon appeared on stage. "Butterfree! Silver Wind!" Drew commanded. The butterfly Pokémon gracefully aimed a forceful attack at the little Evee. May reacted quickly, "Dodge it, and use Double Team!" Evee obeyed with a cry. Many copies of Evee created a ring, surrounding Butterfree. Drew's Butterfree glanced around and tried locating the real Evee. "Butterfree! Bug Upheaval!" Butterfree attacked a clone. It disappeared. "Evee quickly! Shadow ball!!" The real Evee shot a round purple orb from its mouth. It collided with butterfree's attack with a big bang. The two Pokémon were thrown back. As the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were panting. Both Pokémon were covered in dust. Both Pokémon faced each other. Butterfree descended from midair with a crash. "Butterfree is down for the count! May and Evee have won the New Bark Contest! Please join me to collect your ribbon!"

Outside, once everything had quietened down, May was signing autographs. There were lots of fans surrounding her. There was a person in front of her that looked strangely familiar. She had long purple hair. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a pink skirt. "Harley?" May asked.

"I'm not Harley silly!" came the reply, "I'm Haley. Hmm… You know Harley? He's my twin brother!" Have you seen him about?"

"Not lately" answered May, "Not since the Hoenn Grande Festival."

A tall green haired boy ran up to the crowd, panting profusely, "Hey girls! You're fans of famous trainers aren't you?" the girls nodded as a reply, "I've just seen Wallace, Hoenn Champion in town!" The girls giggled and ran towards the town centre. "Really?" asked May.

"No silly, that was just a distraction! I came here to talk to you. You did great in the battle just now. I was surprised. You deserve that ribbon. And since its nearly Christmas, I'm here to give you a gift." The cold weather froze May. She didn't know what was going on. Soft white flakes floated down from the sky. Drew pressed a pink rose into May's hand. He leaned closer to May and whispered, "Happy Christmas, May" and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Drew immediately ran off after that, leaving May stunned.

--------

I hope that was long enough. I'm sorry if it isn't. I added a bit of festive mood in there. Well, I hope you like it1 Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to update

Sorry it took so long to update!!

-- CHAPTER 5--

After Drew left, May returned to the pokécenter to pack up her things and leave for the next contest hall. Before she left, she saw a note under her door. It read:

Dear May,

That kiss just now meant NOTHING. It was just Uhh…. Yeh, you know. I'll see you at the next contest. You know the pink rose; it's a hair clip. I don't expect you to keep it, after all, we are rivals and I don't expect you to get me a gift.

--

Tears fell from May's eyes. They rolled down her soft fair face. "Nothing?" she thought, "I don't b-believe it." As she ran out of her room, down the long winding stairs, and out of the pokécenter's heavy double doors, tears streamed from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Drew was walking through Ilex Forest, towards Goldenrod when a FarFetch'd ran into the side of his leg, this resulted in Drew getting flung back into a tall oak tree. A wave of blackness swept over Drew.

In the New Bark Town pokécenter, a girl sat in the lounge with her laptop. The girl had long flowing, purple hair. There was a camera plugged into the side of her laptop. On the screen, there was an instant messaging program on. There was a conversation between to people, Haley and Mary.

Drew Fan: Hi aunty Mary, how are you?

Lance Lover: Hi Haley! Long time no see! Do u still wanna b a journalist like me?

Drew Fan: O Yeh! I've even got a story da mo!

Lance Lover: really? Wat is it?

Drew Fan: I'll tell u in a min, I'm getting a drink. BRB.

In the forest, Drew lay dazed beside the tree, the FarFetch'd had ran away. The force of the fall made a tree branch fall. It landed with a crash just as Drew was getting up. He then heard footsteps drawing near. He then heard a voice, "Curse that stupid Drew, the stupid #£. After all that, he said it meant NOTHING! I'll show him a thing or two!" Drew recognized that voice. He thought it was the sweetest voice ever in the world.

"May!" he shouted out, "Help Me!" May, still walking, whispering curses, heard the voice and said, "Shut Up! I'm tired of you always shouting at me for no reason! I hope a tree falls on you and squashes you flat and… Drew?" she asked, "Where are you?"  
"Under a tree branch. Just like you wished!" he replied struggling against the weight that pinned him to the ground. May quickly ran towards the sound of his voice. She ran as fast as she could, and a few seconds later, she was on the floor, beside Drew. "What happened to you?" he asked.  
"I tripped…I've never been good with tree roots." She replied. They both laughed. May thought that Drew's laugh was the best thing she had ever heard. "Now let's get you out from under there." She said as she got up and brushed herself. "Blaziken! Let's go!" A large Pokémon emerged with a flash and a shower of small embers. Blaziken roared and without instruction, it picked up the branch with ease and tossed it to a side. Blaziken looked happy. Drew got up and brushed himself. "A little help here please?" said May quietly, Blaziken and Drew looked down, May was squashed by the branch when Blaziken carelessly tossed it.

A few minutes later, May and Drew stood side by side. Blaziken was returned into his pokéball. Drew noticed a little pink hairpin in May's hair. It was a rose. The one that he gave her. "It suits you." He said quietly.  
"Huh?" replied May.  
"The hairpin."  
May beamed as they walked towards their destination.

Back at the pokécenter, Haley returned with a glass of squash. She typed quickly.

-- -- --

Drew Fan: Well you see. I caught May Maple doing something naughty.

Lance Lover: Really? What? This will b gr8 4 the radio show! It's broadcasting soon.

Drew Fan: I caught May and Drew havin a little x'mas smooch the other day! I've got photographic evidence

Lance Lover: Whoa that's big! I gotta tlk about this. Well, I g2g, I'm on in 5 mins.

Drew Fan: J glad to help!

Lance Lover has signed off.

-- -- --

"That should teach that scheming May a lesson. 1 for tricking people, and 2 for stealing Drew! I'm his number one fan!" Haley thought. Then she laughed and evil laugh.

Over at the radio station, Mary was preparing for her show. She was definitely going to add the information she had just received. She had also contacted a local television reporter.

"Ahem. This is Mary on Station 4. I have just received news that two amazing coordinators, Drew and May shared a little X'mas smooch. There is photographic evidence of this on ." This information was broadcast all over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Orre and Sinnoh.

Tracey, Delia and professor Oak were sat on the couch watching the news when this was broadcast as breaking news. They were shocked and wondered if it was for real. There was a similar reaction at Cerulean Gym, Petalburg Gym and a newsstand in Sinnoh were Ash, Brock, Hikari and pikachu stood watching the headlines.

After emerging from Ilex Forest, Drew and May headed straight to the pokécenter. They received strange stares from passer-bys. When they walked into the pokécenter, all eyes were fixed on the couple. They then noticed the TV. They were shocked by the report. They were stunned.

I hope you liked that!


	6. Chapter 6

Hikari is now Dawn

Hikari is now Dawn.

Chapter 6

"I don't believe it!" exclaimed May. Drew was too stunned to speak. All eyes were fixed on the couple as they walked towards the counter. Even Nurse Joy was taken aback.

In Shinou, Dawn's face lit up at the television report when May's name was mentioned. "Oh! May! Its May!" She exclaimed. But her facial expression turned to horror. "What's up Dawn?" asked a raven-haired teenager beside her. He too fell silent when he saw the report.

"That's not right!" said Ash slightly puzzled.  
"What do you mean?" asked Brock, a brown-haired man beside him.  
"You know May and I went out last year?" Ash asked Brock.  
"Hmm…" Brock thought back. "Oh yes! I remember it now."  
While the two boys chatted, Dawn listened attentively. A Hoppip bounced past her and she failed to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"We're on air in 5 … 4… 3 … 2… 1…" A sudden beep indicated that the television station was now broadcasting. "I've just had breaking news!" said a soft voice. It was Mary. Her pink hair was tied back into a bun. She was wearing a formal suit she often wore for news reading. "We've just had a viewer phone in and it is now confirmed that the image broadcasted earlier this evening was doctored. Repeat, the image broadcasted earlier this evening was doctored. I'm sorry for any inconveniences caused." Mary walked out into the preparation room and whipped out her pink cell phone. She punched in a couple of numbers and held the mobile phone close to her ear.

"Hello? Haley? I'm ashamed at you! How dare you send that photograph in?!" Mary screamed down the phone, her rampage continued, "The first rule of journalism is to never lie!!" How could you?!"

"I'm sorry Aunt Mary, I promised never to do it again" Haley sobbed into her cell phone. It was true, she had doctored the photograph. She took the picture several seconds before May and Drew's kiss. She was too early.

Meanwhile in Sinnoh, a young teen with brown hair jumped up and high-fived Ash. "Thanks Todd!" Ash said to the other teen. They had known each other for years and the only way of quelling Ash's suspicion was to bring in a professional photographer for the job. "Anytime, Ash!"

Drew and May were relieved. If that photograph had been true, May would have gone into permanent hibernation.

"I'll get you some day, May!" screeched Haley. She stormed into her room to hatch another devious plan.

"Hello?"  
"Ash?"  
"Hi May! Its me! The news!"  
"I know! Who called the news?"  
"It was me and Todd!"  
"Oh thanks guys! I'll find some way to repay you. I'll do anything."  
"That's alright May, we are friends after all."  
"I've got a contest tomorrow so I better go to bed early."  
Ok, goodnight."  
"You too Ash."

With this, May returned to her room. All the rooms were full so May and Drew were forced to share a room. They pushed the two beds apart so that they were on opposite sides of the room. They started to unpack.

Meanwhile, two floors up, a purple haired guy dressed in a Cacturne costume punched a few numbers into his mobile.

"Hello, Haley Thorn speaking."  
"Why hello there sis, good job. You nearly, repeat nearly, humiliated that stupid May. Criticise my cookies she did. It was a special recipe, Thorn-Melt-In-the-Mouth."  
Haley gasped. It was a recipe perfected by their grandmother.  
"We'll show her." They both shouted down the phone.

As they were unpacking, something fell out of Drew's backpack. It was bright blue and made of very soft material. May bent down to pick it up for him.

"Aww, little Drewy's still got his baby blanket."  
"Give it back! It's the only thing I have from my birth parents. I was separated from them long ago." Tears welled up in Drew's eyes.  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't worry."

May went into the bathroom to change. Drew sat on his bed looking at his childhood blanket.  
Will I ever find them again?

The next day, they both went down to the contest hall. As they walked, they bumped into Harley.

"Well hey there, Drew and May." He continued, "I saw the little news report last night." He giggled. "Don't you make a cute couple?"

May clenched her fists, just about to lunge for Harley when Drew grabbed her and tried to restrain her. "Calm down May!" he cried.

"Well, I'll just be creaming you two in this afternoon's contest!" He laughed and strolled off casually.

"Aaaargh! He is so annoying!" May screamed.  
"Save it May, he's not worth it. Let's go get some soda." They both walked off to the nearby café. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7----

"And Now! The moment you've all been waiting for! The Goldenrod City Contest!" shouted the brown-haired Katherine. A cheer went up from the crowd. All the seats were filled with enthusiastic fans. "Right! We'll get on with the preliminaries!" Katherine continued, "First up I have Harley from Blackthorn City!" Harley ran on stage, waving to the psyched up audience. He stopped in the middle of the stage. He smiled. He tossed a pokéball in the air, "Go, Octillery!" A red octopus-like creature appeared on stage with a cry. "Substitute, then Flash Cannon!" The Octillery obeyed its master's command. It glowed a bright pink as it summoned power from within itself to make a copy. Eventually, a copy of Octillery emerged from the original's body. It then aimed its snout at the copy. "Ready, aim, fire!!" screeched Harley. A bright yellow orb appeared as it gathered energy. The orb was released at high speed towards the substitute. The copy exploded with a bright yellow light on impact. The audience cheered. "Next, we have Bobby with Squirtle!" Katherine told the audience as Harley ran off stage.

"Not bad, right May?" Harley sneered. May clenched her fists. She rose up from the waiting room bench. "What do you mean by that, Harley?"  
"Hmph, I'm not wasting my breath on you!" said Harley coolly as he walked out.  
"Grr…. That Harley!" May simmered.

"And here's Drew!" announced Katherine. The crowd roared with excitement. A couple of fan girls and cheerleaders squealed as Drew did his signature hair flicking.  
"Come on out! Absol!" Drew jumped and threw a pokéball. The Absol appeared with a shower of sparks. "Use Will-o-wisp, then future sight!" Several blobs of fire appeared around Absol that flew out towards the sides of the stage. They reflected off the sides and started closing in on Absol. Just before they hit, they exploded into miniature purple fireworks. The crowd cheered in appreciation. "That was brilliant!" exclaimed one of the judges. "Remarkable" said another.

The other contestants performed their appeals as May watched the screen in the waiting room.

"And now, last but not least, May from Petalburg City!" The spectators screeched in delight. May ran up the steps, onto the stage and gave a wave to the audience. "Come on out!" She thought about it. Then remembered the secret pokémon her grandfather, Pryce, gave her. "Piloswine! Reflect!" The furry pokémon appeared with a grunt. It made a miniature force field around itself. "Now, Avalanche!" May's Piloswine shuddered and large ice blocks came down hard on it. The ice blocks bounced off the force field and shattered into little ice crystals that shimmered in the light.

"Now, all our contestants have impressed our judges, who will be through to the next round? Join us in five minutes while we count the scores and votes!"

An old man rose of his seat in a little house in Mahogany Town. "So, she's used it." he said to a Mamoswine who was eating its lunch. It looked up at the man, and then continued eating again.

"And, we're back with the Goldenrod Contest!" Katherine announced, "And the four contestants through to the battle round are, May! Drew! Harley! And Bobby! On arena one is May versus Drew, and on arena two is Harley against Bobby!"

"Blaziken! Flamethrower!"  
"Absol! Dodge!"  
The battle between May and Drew raged. Points were gradually going down on both sides. "Sky Uppercut!" Blaziken positioned its final attack. "Quick Absol! Double Team!" Drew's Absol split into a few copies. Blaziken lunged for an Absol. The wrong one. The copy faded away. "Shadow Ball!" shouted Drew. A purple and black orb struck Blaziken in the back. It fell to the floor, knocked out. "And the winner is Drew!" announced Katherine. "And over in arena two, Harley is the winner!" May's head drooped. She returned the worn out pokémon to its pokéball. She walked out of the hall. She sat slumped in the waiting room.

"Come on out! Absol!"  
"Out you go! Wigglytuff!"  
"Slash!" commanded Drew. The Absol obeyed.  
"Dodge!" shouted Harley to his pink fluffy pokémon. It avoided the attack. Points went down. "Razor Wind!" said Drew. The Absol paused to build up power.  
"Wrong move!" Harley giggled. "Focus Punch!"  
The Wigglytuff ran in, building up power as it ran. The Absol was still building power. Just before it hit, Drew shouted, "Now!" The Absol hit the Wigglytuff in a weak spot, making it a critical hit. "Noooooo!" screeched Harley. "It can't be!"  
"And the winner of the Goldenrod Contest is Drew!" The crowd cheered.

Later on, after receiving his prize, the tall, green-haired Drew strolled into the waiting room where May was sat, slumped in the corner.. "You gave a good battle May." Drew told her. She sniffed. "Hey, listen," Drew broke the awkward silence; "There's a ball tonight at the radio station. If you wanna go then..."  
"You mean, on a date?" May asked silently.  
"Must be your lucky day." Drew replied. As he walked out, he threw a gift to May: a yellow rose.

__________________


End file.
